1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an inorganic fiber aggregate, a method for manufacturing an inorganic fiber aggregate, a honeycomb structure using the inorganic fiber aggregate, a method for manufacturing a honeycomb structure, and an exhaust gas purifier.
2. Discussion of the Background
Particulates, such as soot, contained in exhaust gases discharged from internal combustion engines of vehicles, such as buses and trucks, and construction machines, have raised serious problems as contaminants harmful to the environment and the human body. Conventionally, various kinds of filters, used for capturing particulates in exhaust gases and purifying the exhaust gases, have been proposed, and filters having a honeycomb structure have also been known.
For example, a honeycomb structure, which is manufactured by corrugating inorganic sheets obtained through forming of inorganic fibers made of alumina, silica, mullite or the like into a sheet, has been proposed (for example, see JP-A H04-2673).
Moreover, a honeycomb structure in which a catalyst supporting layer made of an inorganic material has been formed on the entire surface of a porous sintered body made of metal fibers has also been known (for example, see JP-A 2001-224967). The contents of JP-A H04-2673 and JP-A 2001-224967 are incorporated herein by reference in their entirety.